30 Day OTP Challenge
by FatalNightmares
Summary: A collection of shorts/one-shots for my one true pairing, Shizuo and Izaya from DRRR! I have been having writer's block lately so I hope this will help me get back on-track. I have so many ideas for Shizaya/Izuo that will all come together in this compilation. Rated M for sexual content and whatever else I come up with. Enjoy reading and please review!
1. Whiplash

_Author's Note:_ Some of these one-shots may become full fanfictions later on. Or, if you would like to adopt a plot, feel free to message me!

* * *

**Whiplash**

Alleyways. The backs of bars. Classrooms where no one was looking. Classrooms where _everyone_ was looking. Closets. Locker rooms. Movie theatres. Fitting rooms. Kitchens. Basements. Bathrooms. Bedrooms. Forests. Malls. Night clubs. Day clubs. Parking lots. Cars. Elevators. Trains. Airplanes.

You name it, I've probably fucked someone there.

My name is Izaya Orihara… and a variety of other names. Most say I've fucked my way up to the top, which is sort of true. I wouldn't have become the person I am today without those people. If there was one thing I'd have to thank the most, it would have to be my asshole.

I do have standards, contrary to popular belief. They have to be clean, rather handsome, usually dominant (depending on my mood), legal, unattainable, and experienced. Clean, for obvious reasons. Handsome because I am not afraid to admit I judge based on appearance. Distant, simply because I quite like what I have now.

I'm not looking for a partner now or in the near future. Honestly, I can't see myself with anyone. Period.

Which brings me to the perfect "mutual understanding" I have now: Shizuo Heiwajima…

...who is currently fucking me up against a large window of my loft.

* * *

My hands are bound behind my back, I am unable to cum no matter how much I want to due to the irritating cock ring. His left hand is pressing my face against the window, while his right supports my torso. It's something Shizuo loves to do, having complete control over the situation, but that doesn't stop my snarky mouth. It's my favourite thing to do, since the results are always so unpredictable with this man.

He's my favourite person to have sex with, mostly because I don't consider him a person at all. He barely says anything while we fuck and then leaves afterwards like nothing happened. It's like having sex is the same as having coffee. Which, by the way, is another place I've neglected to mention… Although Shizuo is a man of few words, he makes up for it with his actions.

"Harder," I moan against the cool glass, watching as my hot breath fogs up the window. "I can barely feel anything, Shizu-chan." I let out a small laugh. It seems I have successfully pissed him off, as I find myself on the floor not a second later.

With my hands still bound, I hit the floor rather roughly, though luckily I can't feel any broken bones. It's a nasty habit Shizuo has, breaking my bones by mistake while we fuck. I'm not exactly sure if he feels bad or not, but he does give me time to heal which is considerate of him… I suppose.

Shizuo leans above me, pressing his hand over my mouth. "Be grateful that I didn't gag you this time, Flea."

I lick the palm of Shizuo's hand, causing him to back away in anger. The moron doesn't realize that is my exact intention. "Oh, you're right, what would I do if you gagged me?" I fake a gasp. "No one would be able to save me from the mighty beast!" I let out a fit of giggles, feeling tears form at the corner of my eyes.

"As if anyone would want to save scum like you." With that, Shizuo raises me up by the back of my hair. I sit on my knees for support as he shoves his erect cock into my mouth. I look up at Shizuo from my spot, crimson eyes burning into his honey ones.

I let his dick slide against my tongue all the way towards the back of my throat. He starts ramming into my mouth, making it difficult for me to focus my concentration, let alone breathe.

With what energy I do have, I laugh, staring right into Shizuo's eyes. He seems to have the same determination I did. Why? It is simple, really: To see who will give up first. That appears to be our motivation for everything. Finally, Shizuo falls from my mouth, still not breaking eye contact.

"Says the man who's fucking me. Tell me, Shizu-chan, what does that make you?"

Shizuo doesn't even need to think about the answer. I guess he's been thinking about this a lot lately. He leans close to my ear, keeping a firm grip on the back of my raven-coloured hair. "A goddamn saviour. The more time you spend with me, the less time you fuck up other people's lives."


	2. Embracing Evil

Author's Note: I was pretty nervous about submitting this to fanfiction, since it's really odd. I wrote it a long ass time ago with VataRaven for a drama project, where we had to create our own plays. If this isn't your thing, I completely understand, but it's something I'm proud of... so what the heck. Enjoy!

_**Embracing Evil**_

Scene 1:

_(Night. The scene is set in an expensive loft, mainly the living room.)_

**IZAYA:** _(Hears a knock on the door and walks over to it. He sees Shinra through the hole in the door and opens it.) _Hey, Shinra! _(Pauses, seeing a baby in a carrier.)_ What's that?

**SHINRA:** A baby? _(Says apprehensively.)_

**IZAYA: **And...what's it doing in my loft?

**SHINRA: **Well, that's the thing, I-

**IZAYA:** _(Starts laughing.)_ Oh my god, you actually did it! In some weird way, you impregnated Celty.

**SHINRA: **What's so weird about that, Izaya?

**IZAYA: **She's not human...

**SHINRA:** So? I'm pretty sure she can get pregnant. Her body holds all the essential organs. Anyway, it hasn't even been nine months since the last time you saw her.

**IZAYA:** So? She has weird healing abilities, I wouldn't be surprised if she could give birth within a week.

**SHINRA:** Hmm, you make a good point. We haven't talked about getting pregnant though.

**IZAYA: **That's nice. So...are you going to tell me why you thought it would be a wonderful idea to bring a baby here?

**SHINRA: **If you'd let me finish my sentence. _(Pauses.)_ You and Shizuo need to sit down.

**IZAYA:**No, I'm pretty sure I am capable of standing.

**SHINRA: **Just do it, Izaya.

**IZAYA: **Fine, fine. Shizu-chan, Shinra is here with a baby and he wants us to sit down~!

**SHIZUO: **_(Walks down to the living room.)_ Shinra, what are you doing here. It's pretty damn late?

**SHINRA: **As I told Izaya, I have something to show you before it's sent away for adoption.

**SHIZUO:** We already know what babies look like, there was no reason for you to bring one over for us to see.

**SHINRA:** Yes, I know this, but there is a bit more to this than me wanting to show you two a little bundle of joy.

**SHIZUO:** _(Takes a seat beside Izaya on the couch.)_ Okay...so what is it you needed to tell us?

**SHINRA:** _(Pauses.)_ Okay, I know Izaya is going to hate me for this, but... _(Shinra holds out the wrapped baby to give Izaya and Shizuo a better look.)_ Izaya, meet your son, I thought you might want to see him before he's sent away.

**IZAYA:** _(Starts laughing.)_ That's a really funny joke Shinra, although you're a little late. The wedding pranks are over with, we got married a few weeks ago... I didn't think you were that drunk.

**SHINRA:** Izaya, I know it's really hard to believe... but this little guy is your son, your flesh and blood. His name is Raven.

**IZAYA:** _(Pauses.) _That's a really nice story, but my nether regions have never been near a woman... or any human for that matter.

**SHINRA:** Shizuo's human.

**IZAYA: **Another delusional statement! Knocking Celty up must have done something to you.

**SHINRA:** Izaya... this isn't Suna's baby, nor mine. _(He sets the baby down in the carrier.)_

**IZAYA: **Then what the hell are you talking about? I don't have time for games and I am _very_ tired, if you know what I mean.

**SHINRA:** _(Looks at Izaya, embarrassed.)_ I guess I'll get to the point then. There's really no other way to make this sound better. Nine months ago, Shizuo mentioned that he wanted kids. He told me about this dream he had where you had a son, but he knew that you would never want kids. So...I made a huge mistake... and kind of... _(He pauses for a moment and mutters.) _Sold your sperm.

**IZAYA:** _(Gapes.)_ I'm sorry, what? _(He leans closer to Shinra threateningly.)_

**SHINRA:** Well... you know... I kind of... sold your sperm? _(He mutters once again.)_

**IZAYA: **WHAT, Shinra? I can't hear you.

**SHINRA:** _(Panics.)_ I sold your sperm, Izaya!

**IZAYA:** _(Gets up off his seat and grabs Shinra by his shirt, pressing a switchblade to his neck.)_ This is your LAST chance to tell me that you are joking. _(He warns and the baby starts crying.)_

**SHIZUO: **_(Quickly jumps up from his seat.)_ Izaya, that's enough! _(He warns and moves the blade away from Shinra's neck, but jumps back before Izaya slIzayaes him.) _Calm down! There is no logical reason for you to try and kill Shinra!

_(Izaya tries to calm down and sets the switchblade back in his pocket.)_

_(Shizuo walks over to Raven and cradles him in his arms. When the baby stops crying, Shizuo looks down at the baby.)_

**SHIZUO: **Okay, say you are telling the truth, where is his Mother?

**SHINRA: **That's the thing, I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for her. She passed away during the process, between the heart attack and massive blood loss, I was unable to keep her alive. If she was still alive, she would've taken him and you would've never known. But since she's not, I thought it would be a nice gesture for you to see him. I knew Izaya wasn't going to like the news, but I don't regret doing this.

**SHIZUO: **_(Holds the baby's hand.) _Did a family already adopt him?

**SHINRA:** No, not yet, I was waiting for you two to get back from your honeymoon before I did any of that.

**SHIZUO:** So... Izaya is his legal father, right? Then we wouldn't have to go through the adoption process to be his parents, would we?

**IZAYA:** Are you fucking kidding me!? Who made _you_ the decision maker? _You're_ not his Father, if that's actually the case.

**SHINRA: **It is the case...I compared your DNA to Raven's.

**IZAYA:** No! If you are going to do that, I need to_ see_ the evidence and not through sketchy paperwork either. I don't trust you, Shinra... especially not after this stunt. You're not even a certified doctor! I want blood tests and I want them from a legal doctor!

**IZAYA:** As for the kid, _if_ he is mine, I still want nothing to do with him. _(Looks towards Shizuo.)_ I didn't sign up for this and there is _nothing_ you can do to convince me otherwise.

**SHIZUO: **_(Lifts Raven up and sniffs him.)_ He sort of smells like you. _(Izaya looks at him, annoyed. Shizuo sits down with the baby on his lap.)_ I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of this, Shinra has no reason to lie to us.

**SHINRA:** Nor does it make sense for me to make a game out of this. You think I would joke about such a subject? Fine, do whatever, get the test results from another doctor, but you still won't like them. You're still going to complain and accuse the doctor of screwing up the test results. You won't be happy with the answer until you hear what you want. _(He walks over to Shizuo and takes Raven from him.)_ If you want your results, meet me at the hospital around noon, they'll do it. _(Shinra leaves.)_

**SHIZUO:**_ (Frowns.) _I don't see what the big deal is. Why are you so against the idea of taking care of a kid?

**IZAYA:** _(Turns his back to Shizuo and starts walking away.)_ I'm not talking with you about this, especially not right now. Sulk all you want, you're the one who gave Shinra this stupid idea in the first place. _(Walks off the stage, end of scene 1.)_

Scene 2:

_(In the middle of the day, at the hospital.)_

**IZAYA:** _(Is sitting in the waiting room with Shizuo, Shinra and Raven awkwardly. Turns his attention to Shizuo.)_ You know, I really don't understand why you told Shinra you wanted _my_ baby. You're the one who wants kids, why couldn't you tell him _you_ wanted a baby?

**SHIZUO:** As if I expected him to be a dumbass and sell your genes to some woman. He twisted my words and did all of this on his own accord.

**DOCTOR: **_(Walks into the waiting room and looks down at a clipboard.)_ Izaya and Raven? _(Izaya looks up at the doctor and follows him/her with Shizuo and Shinra behind him. He/she walks into another room and looks towards Shinra and Shizuo.) _And you two would be?

**SHIZUO:** I'm Izaya's husband and he's _(Gestures to Shinra.)_ the reason why we're here. So, what are the results?

**DOCTOR: **_(Shifts through files and sets them out on a table.)_ According to the blood tests, Mr. Orihara, that baby is your son.

**SHIZUO:** Not sure if it even matters if he's going to get rid of him in the first place. Seems pointless.

**IZAYA:** Shut up, Shizuo. You of all people should know that I need to know this regardless, as a lawyer. _(Izaya sits down on the hospital bed wide-eyed.)_ So...he's my son. He's actually my son? _(The Doctor nods their head. Izaya raises his hands to his face and shakes his head.) _Leave... _(Everyone in the room stares at him and Izaya looks up after a few minutes.)_ LEAVE! _(He watches everyone leave but speaks up when Shizuo is about to leave.)_ Except you...you can stay.

**SHIZUO:** _(Turns around and closes the door after everyone leaves.) _Why do you want me to stay? It doesn't matter, you are just going to get rid of the kid anyways. _(He sits beside Izaya on the bed.)_ Why are you acting so strange? You don't care about him, I thought you would be happy to toss Raven after you got your answer.

**IZAYA:** No I'm not happy, I would have been _happy_ if he wasn't mine, therefore I wouldn't have that burden. You obviously care for Raven even though you just met him. He's just a baby, a fucking baby that can't communicate! He doesn't love you, he doesn't love me, to him we're nothing. So I don't see why _we_ have to treat _him_ like he means something! I didn't ask for this and I know you didn't either—which is why I don't understand how you can be so damn calm!

**SHIZUO:**You talk as if you weren't a baby yourself and bypassed that stage. If your parents thought that, you might not even be here. I don't need too much of a reason to care for Raven. He's _your_ son, made out of _your_ flesh and blood, that's enough of a reason for me to love him. I'll protect him, like I do you.

**IZAYA: **How you always manage to find the right thing to say, I will never know. Still, you know me... I wouldn't be able to take care of a baby. I'm afraid that I'll break his head off and throw it against a wall. You know that it could happen.

**SHIZUO:** Yeah, I guess so, but I don't have experience with babies either. The youngest I've dealt with was a four year old, at that age, they're already potty trained. It would be convenient if babies were like cats and knew how to use a litter box. So, you're okay with the idea of a baby around? _(Izaya nods. Shizuo leans in to kiss Izaya, but pulls away when Celty suddenly opens the door.)_

**CELTY: **You have to keep the kid! I want to be an Aunt, he's such a cute baby...I just hope he doesn't turn out like his Father. I have faith that Shizuo's good nature will rub off on him.

**IZAYA:** Gee, thanks. And I have faith that your kid will have Shinra's sense of humour instead of the massive stick up your ass. Why are you even here?

**CELTY:** Shinra told me to come in case things got too hectic... but everything seems fine. You're actually going to keep Raven?

**IZAYA:** Keep, yes... take care of, no. That's Shizu-chan's job until Raven can articulate.

**CELTY: **What... Seriously? You agreed to this, Shizuo?

**SHIZUO:** What? No, I didn't agree to that! _(Pauses, seeing the sly smirk on Izaya's face.) _Fine, whatever, I'll take care of the kid by myself if I have to. It's better than you killing Raven. Guess you can be financial support; I'm too broke to afford anything nice for him.

**CELTY: **Well, it's definitely better than the alternative.

**IZAYA:** Right... Let me make this clear Celty, I'm not doing any of this for you or Shinra. In fact, Shinra can go jump off a bridge for all I care. We'll pick up the baby when we build his nursery, after that, I want nothing to do with the deceitful prick.

_(Lights turn off and scene 2 ends.)_

Scene 3:

_(In the middle of the day, supper time. Izaya and Shizuo are sitting in their dining room.)_

**SHIZUO: **_(Feeding the baby milk.)_ No, we're not putting skulls in Raven's bedroom. You want him to have nightmares? _(Puts the baby in a rocker.)_ Is something bothering you? You hate having the kid around already, don't you?

**IZAYA:** What do you think? We haven't had sex in a month. On top of you being at work, I'm forced to hire Masaomi to take care of Raven. Do you have any idea how annoying it is, having to listen to them every day while I'm trying to solve a case? I am tempted to charge Shinra, if only Celty wouldn't kill me; she knows he'd be sent right to prison.

**SHIZUO:** If you hate having to pay for a babysitter, I'll take him to work. I'm sure Vorona would love to watch him when I need to do work, or catch up on a bit of sleep. Look, this is harder for me. We're married but I'm pretty much a single parent right now. I'm trying my best, but between you, Raven and work... it wears me out.

**IZAYA:** First of all, it's not the fact that I have to pay, it's the fact that Masaomi is around all the time. Sometimes he's more annoying than the baby. And I highly doubt your co-workers would want to watch a baby. They have their own things to worry about— like maybe, I don't know, work? If you're so worn out, why don't you take maternity leave or something? I make more than enough money.

**SHIZUO:** Or you could help me with Raven, but I guess that'll happen when hell freezes over. I don't work for the money, I work because I want to get away from the house and you. I might love ya, but I still need breaks from you. _(He picks Raven up.)_ I've got to work. Come on Raven, I bet all the customers will find you adorable. _(Slips on his shoes, gives Izaya a kiss and leaves.)_

_(Lights turn off and on, Shizuo walks through the house door.)_

**IZAYA: **_(Is holding an alcohol bottle, stumbles over to Shizuo.)_ Oh, look at what time it is! What time is it? I don't even know, but it's really late. How did people at the bar like Raven, hmm? I bet all the drunk girls fawned all over him. _(He giggles.) _Oh, and of COURSE Vorona! She already likes you, might as well give her more of a reason to get in your pants... 'cause chicks like babies apparently.

**SHIZUO: **I'll deal with you in a second. _(He tells Izaya, walks off the stage with Raven and comes back empty handed.) _What the fuck is your problem!? You hate having Raven around that fucking much!?

**IZAYA: **Why are you being so mean~? You should know that I hate Raven. I've hated him ever since I laid eyes on him. You were sooooo persistent on raising him, I dunno... ever since you had that dream. It's pretty creepy. _(He laughs.)_

**SHIZUO: **That doesn't give you the fucking excuse to get drunk! I'm trying my fucking best, but you're just making it worse! Sorry to say, but a baby that can't feed itself is my main priority!

**IZAYA: **Oh, now you're blaming me for drinking! I'm not even that drunk. _(He laughs.)_ I don't see the problem with getting your girlfriends at work to watch Raven, they love him so much. Why don't you just give him to Vorona?

**SHIZUO:** There is a difference between drinking and getting shit faced, Izaya! Fuck it, I'm not going to deal with you, I'm going to bed. _(Walks away upstairs.)_

**IZAYA: **What's the big deal, Shizu-chan!? You're so mean! If Raven wasn't in our life, you would have drank with me! Hell, maybe you would've kissed me when you got home! You deal with drunk people every day, and suddenly it's a big deal! _(Hears the baby crying.)_ Shut up! Shut up! Shut the fuck up! _(He grabs the nearest item and throws it against the floor. Izaya walks over to the couch and cries himself to sleep.)_

**SHIZUO: **_(Walks back downstairs when everything is calm. He goes over to the couch and sits down, reaching his hand out to stroke Izaya's face.) _I'm sorry, I must be coming off as an awful husband.

_(Kisses Izaya's cheek, lifts him off the couch and walks off stage.)_

_(Lights go off, end of scene three.)_

Scene 4:

_(Daytime, set in the master bedroom and the baby's room.)_

**IZAYA: **_(Wakes up in his bed alone and reads a note left on the bed.) _Tom wants to see me and I have to go to work afterwards. Masaomi should be there soon. Sorry for last night... I love you. _(Crumples the piece of paper.)_ Masaomi! Masaomi! As reliable as ever, I see. _(Walks into Raven's room and stares at the sleeping baby.) _Look at you, so peaceful. I wonder if you even know... that you're the cause of this mess. If you weren't born in the first place, Shizu-chan and I wouldn't have any problems. You like all the attention, huh? It must be nice, getting more attention from Shizu-chan than I ever did. Unlike you, I had to wait ten years for his attention. _(Pauses.) _What would happen if I killed you right now? It would be incredibly easy to snap your neck, all I would have to do is shake you a little too hard...

**MASAOMI: **_(Strolls on stage and casually walks into Raven's bedroom.)_ Goooood morning, Izaya! _(Lifts Raven up and cradles him.)_ I'll bring him back in a few hours, going to use him as lady bait again. Isn't he just so cute? Most ladies fall for him right away~!

**IZAYA: **_(Looks at Masaomi, surprised and annoyed.)_ What... are you doing here? I thought you weren't here? I called your name and you didn't answer.

**MASAOMI: **I was in the bathroom. _(Pauses.)_ You look super angry, why are you in Raven's bedroom anyway? You usually go straight downstairs to do paperwork?

**IZAYA: **Well that's the thing, Masaomi. Raven wouldn't shut up so I had to come in here, because I thought you weren't home. If you were actually doing your job, then I would have been working on a case by now. I'm not paying good money for you to sit down on your ass.

**MASAOMI: **But you're not paying me at all... and I had to go to the bathroom! What, did you want me to shit on the floor?

**IZAYA:** Precisely. Now get the baby out of my sight before I kick both of you out.

**MASAOMI: **How can you be so pissed when you produced such a cute baby? I find it hard to believe that this is your kid... Raven actually smiles! And with Shizuo around, he'll be happy. Well, catch you later... As usual, Shizuo will bring him home. _(Masaomi walks off stage happily.)_

**IZAYA:** _(Collapses against a chair.)_ I probably would have killed him too... if Masaomi didn't stop me. I was so close... I wonder what Shizu-chan would have thought if he came home to a dead baby. Would he think it was my fault? Probably... when is something not my fault? _(He flicks his switchblade.)_ No, he wouldn't even listen to my side of the story. There are no sides. He would divorce me without a second thought.

_(Lights turn off.)_

Scene 5:

_(Night time, set in the dining room and the living room.)_

_(Shizuo returns home from work holding Raven.)_

**IZAYA: **Oh hello! Nice of you to come home... with it. Don't be mad, now... I made supper for you.

**SHIZUO:** I… um… thank you. I'll be back down, going to take him to his room. _(Places Raven off-stage, returns and kisses Izaya on the cheek.) _Izaya, I'm sorry for last night, I just haven't been sleeping well. Apparently it gets better when he turns one.

**IZAYA:** It's okay, I was drunk anyways Shizu-chan.

_(Izaya and Shizuo sit down at the dining table.)_

**SHIZUO: **Figures, Chinese take-out... it must have been super difficult for you to make this.

**IZAYA: **Yes, so much effort.

**SHIZUO:** Before I forget, I got you something. _(Retrieves a stuffed doll and gives it to Izaya.)_ It can be a replacement of me when I'm not here. You can yell at it or do whatever the fuck you wanna do with it.

**IZAYA: **_(Laughs.) _ That's cute Shizu-chan, but I think I can manage being alone without a creepy replacement. I have work to do, you think I have time to play with toys? Actually... don't answer that question. _(Eats in silence for a while.) _I don't feel very well... still have a hangover.

**SHIZUO: **I'll make you some tea. _(He stands up to get the tea started and watches Izaya struggle to get up. Izaya tries to walk but begins to sway to the side.)_ Izaya! _(He runs over to Izaya and catches him before he fell.)_ Open your eyes, Izaya! At least you're still breathing. _(He dials a number on his cell.) _Shinra! I don't care what the fuck you're doing, get your ass over here! Izaya fainted and looks paler than usual.

_(Lights turn off.)_

Scene 6:

_(Living room, night time. Izaya is laying down on the couch with bandages on his arms. Shizuo is off-stage and Shinra is sitting down in the living room.)_

**SHINRA: **_(Watches Izaya as he slowly wakes up.) _You should be thankful that Shizuo called me right away, or else your cuts may have been infected. You did a really horrible job trying to stitch yourself.

**IZAYA:** _(Gradually sits up.) _Anything would have been better than having to see you.

**SHINRA: **You're cold to the man that saved your life? Ouch. You know, I never pegged you for a man that would try to commit suicide.

**IZAYA:** I'm glad that you think it's funny. You've done your job, why don't you leave? Are you waiting for me to pay you or something?

**SHINRA: **That would be nice. _(He jokes.)_

**IZAYA:** Fine, how much do you want?

**SHINRA:** I'm just kidding, Izaya... I'll go get Shizuo. See you later... _(Shinra walks off stage and Shizuo walks on.)_

**SHIZUO: **_(Sits down beside Izaya.) _You hate it that much?

**IZAYA: **Do I hate what so much? Be specific.

**SHIZUO: **Don't play stupid! _(Roughly grabs Izaya's arms.) _This! Why the fuck would you even think do this to yourself!? Do you hate Raven that fucking much, to go so far as to cut yourself!?

**IZAYA: **_(Flinches.) _Yelling really doesn't help the situation... _(Shizuo shakes him.)_ Fine! Yes, yes I do hate the fact that a baby is living here! Ever since the moment you saw him, you disregarded everything I wanted, only focusing on your own needs. I don't know why you want a baby, you can barely control your temper as it is! Why in the world do you think that Raven is the solution to our problems!?

**SHIZUO: **I don't think that he's the solution to our problems! The problem is, you're not willing to help out at all! When the only thing you suggest is for me to stop working, that doesn't help. How about you accept the fucking fact that I can't be yours 24/7! You get overly defensive when my brother visits, you even hate it when I talk to Vorona!

**IZAYA: **I know you can't be around me 24/7! It's the fact that we barely see each other, between you going to work and taking care of the baby. It was a struggle to see you even before Raven entered our life, and then you decided to add a baby to the mix!

**SHIZUO: **I doubt that would solve a thing, I don't even work that much. Even if I were to stay home, not like you'd be home. Instead of you trying to get me to change, have you thought of things you could do? I do a shit ton around the house, Izaya! How about you try helping, instead of scoffing at the fact that I'm not around!

**IZAYA: **Because I didn't ask for this! I had a job, I had a life, I had a relationship, but now... everything is all about the baby! It's not just the fact that you're not around... What makes you think that I would be a good Father? Kids hate me, in fact, they are terrified of me! Raven won't be any different. I'm not a good person... and I'm not about to change everything that I am just for a mindless creature.

**SHIZUO: **I'm not asking you to change! I need a middle ground here, I can't do every fucking thing. What the hell will it even take for you to watch the kid when I'm dead tired?

**IZAYA: **What will it take...? A good reason why I would be a good Father, aside from your fantasies... How you expected that I could love something with my genes,_ my_ fucked up genes. Do you have any idea what kind of a kid Raven would become if I raised him!? He's already going to be weird as it is... Nothing good has ever benefited anyone in my family.

**SHIZUO:** I know you don't like the idea of having a kid around... and we're probably going to have a hard time raising him, like any other parent. But I imagine it gets easier over time as he gets older. You make it seem like being weird is a bad thing. So what if an angel doesn't raise him, that shouldn't affect him. If it wasn't for you weird interest in humans, we wouldn't be here right now, married.

**IZAYA: **That's all good, but what are the chances Raven would find someone who accepts him for who he is? Or someone who is as, if not more insane?

**SHIZUO: **Someone will accept him for who his is, I have no doubt about that. Personally, I would feel a bit disappointed if Raven did turn out being normal. Just wouldn't make any sense because he's being raised by a pair of freaks. Why you so worried about it?

**IZAYA:** I don't want to waste my time raising someone like me... I know how it feels. He might find someone one day, who knows, but until then he'll be a miserable child with serious mental problems. And since you're raising him too, it's double the crazy.

**SHIZUO: **I doubt he'll turn out like you, he'll probably just turn into some sort of trouble maker. And I doubt he'll live a miserable life because he has no one. He'll turn out fine, we did, and we lived crazy lives.

**IZAYA:** Oh, so he's not going to be a violent sociopath, he's just an alone trouble maker. That's so much better... what does that even mean?

**SHIZUO:** You know, just a trouble making teenager.

**IZAYA: **Well that's a relief.

**SHIZUO: **You were like that back in high school, pulling pranks, pissing off the teachers, skipping class, gambling. He just won't turn out as bad as you. You expect Raven not to have any friends when he gets older? For someone that doesn't give a shit about the kid, why even worry about his future, you shouldn't care about that stuff.

**IZAYA:** I'm trying... to care. I know, that's hard to believe. I'm trying to find ways to convince myself it's going to be okay. Trying to find ways... to make you less angry. You want to keep him, I can see it in your eyes. No matter what I do, you won't stop taking care of him. So... I might as well accept that.

**SHIZUO: **Izaya, with us as his parents, Masaomi babysitting him, your sisters, Shinra and Celty watching him… the kid lost his chances of being normal.

**IZAYA:** Make up your mind, one minute you say he's going to be normal, next you say he's not.

**SHIZUO: **I'll be back in a sec. _(Runs off stage to get Raven.)_ How about you try to hold him? Too soon? I swear he doesn't bite, he doesn't even have teeth.

**IZAYA: **What do you think? Get him away from me.

Scene 7:

_(Day time. Izaya and Shizuo are sitting at the dining table with Raven in the carrier.)_

**IZAYA:** What's so special about the name Raven anyway? What a dumbass name for a child.

**SHIZUO: **_(Thinks for a moment.)_ Well... assuming she named Raven after the bird, they tend to be very handsome and clever. I mean, they're not as grand as some other birds, but they still look nice. You could always change the kid's name, if you hate it that much.

**IZAYA:** _(Pauses.) _No, I think I'll keep the name now. I wish I could say the same about neanderthals.

**SHIZUO:** I would rather be a neanderthal than an annoying flea. When you tell our son he was named after a bird, he'll feel so embarrassed... I think you missed something with the whole being a parent. In turn of taking care of children, you get to embarrass them.

**IZAYA: **I suppose so..._ (Looks at his son.)_ He's innocent now, but one day he'll turn into a demon. Like you said, it's bound to happen... yet he'll find the light to his darkness. So, I wonder if teaching him everything I know is such a bad idea? After all, my sisters are little shits, they learned by my example, I didn't have to do much.

**SHIZUO: **We won't know until he grows up. I just hope that he won't be as bad as you. I expect it'll depend on how much of an influence others will have on him. I'm not going to worry too much about it until I get a call from the cops saying we need to pick up our son.

**IZAYA:** Or a call from the school saying Raven broke his desk in anger. Wait, that sounds familiar, how many desks did you break in school? Rather, how much have you broken in general? I lost count after the first hundred times, but I could find out.

**SHIZUO: **He's not my kid, he won't have my abnormal strength, thankfully. I'll worry about it when this stuff starts to happen, I don't want to stress myself out on the what-ifs. I'd rather him be a trouble maker than a monster anyway.

**IZAYA: **Oh, look at you, Mister you-have-nothing-to-worry-about. Now you know how it feels... But even if Raven had super strength, he'd still find someone; the Masaomie applied to you. Monster or demon, we both have something wrong with us.

**SHIZUO:** _(Smiles.) _I'll be back, going to take a shower. _(He walks off stage.)_

**IZAYA:** _(Hesitantly walks over to the baby and picks him up.)_ I guess I have to remember what you'll become. I have the option to shape you into whatever I please. It's a proven fact that the five people you spend the most time with influence who you are. You already have Izaya Orihara's blood flowing through your veins, it's not too far of a stretch. I can't say that I love you... or hate you... but I'm going to do the best I can to create something spectacular.

_(End.)_


	3. Reunited

_Author's Note:_ This is an extra special chapter dedicated to Nameless Feeling. Thank you for being a loyal reader and giving me motivation to write! NOW BRB WHILE I CRY AS I SUBMIT THIS.

**Reunited**

I can tell you the exact moment when my love for humanity disappeared. I remember the day clearly. I was sitting on my couch, watching the news, where there had been strange reports of "biting attacks". I thought it was controllable, like something related to Shizu-chan, Celty, the slasher, etc. That is, until Celty didn't even know what was going on. The virus spread to cities, then states, then overseas. Before I knew it, the entire world had been infected. Everyday life was not an option anymore.

The rules were simple; kill or be killed. That was ten years ago. As time passed, people started to accept this was the world we lived in. A copious amount of new rules had been placed. How did the government enforce this? Well, it started throughout random locations across the world.

At first we didn't have many followers. Over time, our numbers grew larger than we ever anticipated. Now 70% of the world's population are under our protection. The other 30% belong to small groups and the rest don't have much "humanity" left in them. No, I'm not talking about the zombies. These "people" are worse than that; they have surpassed the point of insanity.

"Commander!" I hear a soldier yell from behind me. He stops once he reaches about one metre away from me.

"Yes?"

"We have a man from outside held in custody. He has co-operated so far and would like to meet you. My apologies, sir, he seems very adamant about meeting you."

I look down below my feet, looking out for any threats with my binoculars. It's one of my jobs as the commander to guard the wall. There aren't many times I am called to meet someone new, so this must be important. "Take my place, this shouldn't take long." I hand my sniper to the solider and jog down the steps towards the front gates. That is where we hold new people for questioning before they are allowed in our society. Soldiers greet me with a nod before opening two doors, inviting me inside. I walk down a long corridor before entering the room this man is held in. Immediately after opening the door, I am frozen in place. I am at a loss for words, it's getting harder to breathe, my muscles are working against me and I feel as though I'm going to pass out. I haven't been in this level of shock since the first time I had to kill someone.

"Commander?" A soldier standing beside the man asks politely. "Commander?" He asks more concerned, although I can barely hear him. "Commander!" He yells, finally breaking me out of this trance.

"Y-Yes?" My red eyes blink several times before realizing how foolish I look. My expression quickly reverts back to normal as I stare at the soldier. "Well, what are you still doing here?"

"My apologies, Sir." The soldier leaves without another question, leaving me and this man alone.

I can't believe what I am seeing before my eyes. He certainly looks similar, long blond hair, honey-coloured eyes, bulging muscles beneath his shirt, stone-cold glare, tense shoulders, but is this really him? "Shizu-chan?"

"Took you long enough, Flea." Shizuo smirks.

* * *

"Nnnnnn…." I slowly blink my eyes, my vision slowly clearing up. "Where?" Once I regain my consciousness, I go into panic-mode. Reaching for the gun in my pocket, I aim it at the first thing I see. Shizuo quickly raises his arms before I decide to shoot. Sweat is dripping down my forehead and I'm breathing heavier than normal.

"Izaya…" Shizuo starts calmly, "I'm not going to hurt you. We can stay like this for as long as you want before you realize that's the truth."

I stay on the ground, pointing the gun at Shizuo's chest for approximately fifteen minutes before I lower the gun. I feel as though I am seeing a ghost right before my eyes. I don't like these feelings, it's unfamiliar to me. I feel scared, vulnerable, and even relieved, which is highly confusing. I thought that I had accepted everyone I knew was dead. Once again, I aim the gun towards Shizuo's heart with more determination than the last. "This isn't real. You're not real. It's just another nightmare." I try to tell myself. It's not working. "Tell me that you're not real!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

Shizuo stands there, surprised. I can't say that I blame him, I am acting completely different than what he probably remembers. "What will you do if I don't, Izaya?"

"…Excuse me?" I pause. What kind of a question is that? Then Shizuo does something that I'm not really prepared for. He appears to be completely calm as he does so, despite having a gun pointed at him.

He starts walking towards me and kneels down, pressing the gun closer towards his chest. "When I heard that you were alive, a commander on top of that, I didn't know what to make of it. My entire existence shifted… I know you probably feel the same right now. I'm sorry…" My eyes widen dramatically. What the fuck? Did Shizuo just apologize? "All I know is that I didn't hate you anymore. In fact, you are all that I wanted to see." Shizuo's voice cracks a little at the end of his sentence. "Our past didn't matter anymore, because the fact is, our past was beautiful. Back _then_ was beautiful. When… our friends and family were still alive… When I could chase you around the streets of Ikebukuro without a care in the world." At this point, my eyes fog up with tears. I can't remember the last time that I cried. How ironic this moment is, I am crying in front of my old nemesis. It seems like we are old friends catching up. That rarely ever happens in the world we live in now. "If you want to kill me, Izaya, it's okay. I would rather die by your hands than anyone else's."

Those closing words leave me in a sobbing mess; I can't hold back my sobs anymore. Once I regain my ability to speak, I manage to utter a response. "I feel… the same way..."

There is a moment of silence before Shizuo nods and manages to smile through his own mess of tears.


End file.
